


Trying Something New

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Moon Knight (Comics)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, marc is gay and frenchie is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is an alternative universe where Marc didn't meet Frenchie while a mercenary. Marc is lonely and he hangs out with the diner crew and enjoys it but Marc needs more friends. He also really needs to relieve some stress. Jake convinces him to try hooking up with someone just for a night.





	1. Chapter 1

_ This was a terrible idea. _

Marc stood in the midst of a hectic costume party; figures for halloween he dressed as himself. Moon Knight stood in the corner holding a cup of spiked punch and regretting his decision. Marc wasn’t a one night stand kind of guy. He wasn’t even a party guy. 

_ Just look around a find a hottie _ .

Jake’s words only made him want to leave more. Marc started to head towards an exit, ignoring Khonshu’s laughter when he got the feeling there were eyes on him. It wasn’t the first time that night he noticed people staring. Half the time it was people who wanted to compliment his “costume” and the other half he was pretty sure were women. Not that it was a problem he was flattered, they just weren’t his type. Even if they were, the moment he stepped in the place, Marc was already rethinking if he wanted to go through on Jake’s idea. 

Marc turned towards the person looking at him, watching their eyes trail up his body. His admirer looked like an attractive man if he were to assume, wearing..well  _ not _ a costume, just casual clothes. When they were caught staring, they turned away with a smirk but continued to look at him from the corner of their eye. Intrigued, Marc walked over. 

 

“Excuse my staring.” Their voice was deep and soothing, even if it was almost hard to hear over the commotion of the party. “I was just debating with myself on whether or not your body was real or just part of the costume.” 

Marc found it entertaining to be seen as someone different. He wasn’t Marc or even Moon Knight. Right now he was just a guy who was good at making costumes. He chuckled lightly.

 

“Feel for yourself.” They reached out felt up Marc’s chest then squeezed one of his biceps. When satisfied, they raised an eyebrow with interest. 

 

“Ouais, you can not fake that.” Marc usually didn’t know how to take compliments, mostly either returning them or brushing them off. This time, however, he was enjoying it more than he expected. 

“Well, Chevalier de la Lune,” They pulled out a slip of paper with writing on it “for in case you grow tired of this party or just interested in something  _ else.  _ Just give me a time and a place.” 

Marc took the paper, still feeling unsure about the entire idea. They began to walk off and Marc was disappointed that their conversation was over.

 

“Can I get your name?” He called out over the music. The other person stopped and glanced back.

 

“Jean-Paul.” They replied with an eye roll before heading over to a group of what Marc assumed were a couple of friends. Marc looked down at the paper and felt stupid. Written on it already was the name along with a number and pronouns. 

_ Huh. _

That was the first time he’s ever heard of someone having pronouns on one of those though he had an idea as to why. It was unexpected, not unwelcome. 

Now it was whether or not he was actually going to call that night. Or ever for that matter. He could no longer see Jean-Paul so he slipped the paper into one of his hidden pockets and went back to his corner. He sipped his punch and looked at the other costumes. A few of them made him wince but many others were interesting. There was someone in a really well made Silk costume that waved at him and then a Daredevil that gave him a high five. If only the real heroes were that nice to him. 

 

After considering messaging Jean-Paul, thinking about to the point it got him a little worked up, Marc eventually decided to go for it. He used his phone and got a room just for the night in a decent hotel nearby then messaged Jean-Paul.

>Hi.

>It’s the guy in the Moon Knight costume.

>I got a room in the Hampton nearby if you’re still interested.

>Room 634.

Marc tapped his phone and waited. Ten minutes later he got a response. 

>>i can meet you in an hour if that works

>Sure. 

He put his phone away then pinched the bridge of his nose, still considering going back on it. He could at any time though planning it out just to bail wasn’t ideal in the slightest. Then there was the semantics of it all. What if he didn’t do a good job? What if he’s bottoming and he makes weird sounds? What if he starts dissociating? Marc wasn’t one to worry, he was more of someone who planned and prepared for every possibility. 

After waiting a bit he felt like going back again and calling the whole thing off but a small part of him really wanted to go through on it. He messaged Gena letting her know his situation.

>>I’m proud of you sweetie!

_ Alright, that was pretty reassuring. _

>>Let me know how it goes

>>Make sure it’s you or Steven who’s telling me and not Jake

>>You know I love him but I don’t need all the details.

Marc chuckled and Jake felt slightly offended though he couldn’t deny it.

>Will do.

 

Before the hour they were set to meet, Marc got checked into the single night room and glanced at the one and only bed, slightly feeling more passionate about his decision than before. 

Not too long later there was a knock on the door and Marc opened it to see exactly who he expected. 

Jean-Paul made his way through, gently shoving Marc against a wall and feeling up his body. 

 

“Still have this costume on?” He laughed. 

 

“It’ll be gone soon enough.” 

Jean-Paul kissed Marc hard against the wall. Marc appreciated his quick pase and tried to match his energy. It didn’t take too long for him to get really into it and pull Jean-Paul’s body closer against his own. That earned him some tongue.

After a while of making out ensued, they made it to the bed. Jean-Paul struggled to figure out how to take Marc’s shirt off so he did it for him, taking off the mask and cloak with it. As planned, Marc left the lights off and only a slight bit of light from the barely opened bathroom door allowed them to see. Though even if he was recognizable in the dark, the identity of some guy at a costume party was much less a risk than the real identity of Moon Knight. No one would know their relation any way. He kissed with precision, focusing on making sure he was doing it right and well. He wanted this man to make as much noise as possible. 

Some time later and Marc’s mind went blank. The way his partner felt and the way he was being  _ touched _ was all his mind could focus on. That and trying to get the rest of his damn suit off. Fortunately he wasn’t the only one who had a bit of a struggle with clothes. Jean-Paul’s many buttons on his shirt and his binder underneath took a while which at the time felt like far too long. 

After that and taking a moment to prepare, they  _ finally _ got to the part he had been anticipating the whole night. Marc wasn’t one to make many sounds and didn’t groan very often so in order to let his partner know what he liked he had to let his words do the encouraging. “Fuck yes” and other phrases came naturally to him as he breathed them against Jean-Paul’s neck, his voice deep with pleasure. To which he was rewarded with moans and whines. 

A good time and a mess later, Marc plopped down on his back and panted beside his partner. 

 

“You good?” It took a second for Marc to register a question had been asked.

 

“It- Yeah it was really good.” 

Jean-Paul laughed.

 

“That wasn’t what I asked but that works.” He turned and gave Marc a smug look. “Better than nerding out over superheroes?”

 

“I-,” Marc let out an airy laugh, “I don’t ‘nerd out’ over superheroes. What you think I’m some huge fan?”

 

“You do not just make a suit that intricate and detailed of a lesser known hero and not be a huge fan.”

 

“Well I mean,” Marc returned the smug impression, “you apparently recognize said lesser known hero.”

Jean-Paul leaned in before whispering:

 

“I had to look it up because I did not even know there was a moon themed hero until I saw you.” Marc laughed again at that.

 

“Is that so?”

_ Good. I guess not too many people know me. _

After a while of laying around, Marc got up to shower. He didn’t take as long as he usually would, not trusting the hotel to have as much hot water as his mansion and also not wanting Jean-Paul to wait too long. They may not know each other too well but Marc was courteous. When he finished drying off his body he went to drying his hair and walked out to grab his clothes. 

 

“Hey, your phone has been buzzing.” Jean-Paul said, looking over the nightstand at Marc’s phone. “It just looked like a news report I think so I didn’t bother you about it while you were showering.”

 

“How long has it been buzzin-” Marc recognized the alert and grabbed it quickly. 

_ Five armed assailants heading towards 32nd Ave. Jones  occupied with three other assailants lost the others.  _

_ Other assailant heading towards Northern Blvd.  _

 

“Not too long. Maybe a few minutes.” Marc sprinted to put his clothes on quickly, getting ready to handle the emergency. 

_ Shit, shit shit. This is why I don’t do these things. Something always goes wrong. _

 

“Are you okay?” Marc didn’t respond but got his suit on somehow faster than he managed to take it off. 

He took barely seconds to asses the surrounding buildings and his location relative to the assailants so he could plan on where he was going. He got the window opened and sprinted out. While he glided away he could faintly hear Jean-Paul’s panicked shouting after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean-Paul sat there, stunned. He got off the bed and leaned on the windowsill with a lot running through his mind. When he got back from the window and closed it, something caught his eye. On the ground was one of the crescent moons that sat on his partner’s waist before he struggled to get the costume off. It was not a cheap foam or plastic decal shaped with a heat gun. Whatever it was it was metal and had some weight to it. 

Jean-Paul turned towards the TV in the room and after figuring out which channels the hotel had, he turned it to a news channel. Initially it’s report was on current political statuses but sure enough, it was interrupted by a breaking news report about Jessica Jones and Moon Knight handling five armed criminals attempting to make a getaway from the scene of a crime. 

 

“ _ Mon dieu. _ ” He muttered, covering his mouth. Jean-Paul reached for his phone and stared at it. 

_ I have to tell someone, right? _

But that might put Moon Knight in danger. It might put himself in danger. It was also possible none of his friends would even believe him. 

And Jean-Paul wasn’t one to talk about affairs without the other’s permission, him being a vigilante didn’t change that.

 

~

 

When Marc returned to the room, as expected Jean-Paul had left. Marc picked up his crescent off the ground and returned it to it’s spot before checking out. 

_ Figures it was on halloween that the scariest possibility came true. Thanks Jake. _

_ How is this my fault? You had good sex didn’t you? _

_ Sure but now I have even more to stress about. _

Though the rest of the night passed and soon did morning. Then the day went by and Marc eventually was starting to feel less concerned about it. 

He looked at the messages and sighed. It might’ve been best if he never went through with it.

The days afterwards had mostly been Steven days. He got work done, ate healthier than Marc and Jake combined, and generally didn’t stress about the situation. After a few days when he went to the diner again, Gena asked how it went.

And with Marc’s permission, Steven explained. 

 

“Oh, hon, that’s-” She winced “that sounds like a crazy night.” 

 

“It was. I didn’t want to say anything but I thought it was a horrible idea in the first place.”

 

“Aw come on how could anyone have predicted that.”

 

“I did. But who am I to ruin Marc’s dreams. He did that on his own.” Steven joked.

 

“Don’t be mean.”

 

“I know, I know. He would’ve thought it was funny. Marc prefers to laugh about mistakes than wallow in them. Though even more than that he prefers to do something about them.” 

Crawley woke up right then.

 

“What is done is done and there is no point in living in the past. Unless the past becomes so old it no longer hurts to think about. Then it makes for a great story.” 

 

“Can’t argue with that.” Gena said while pointing at him. 

 

And they were right, because a week later and Marc considered it to be a good experience and no longer regretted going for it. 

Another week passed and he was messaged again by Jean-Paul.

>>i had a really good night

>>wondering if you want to do it again sometime

_ No _

_ Yes _

Marc exhaled and looked up.

_ Khonshu what do I say. _

**_My child, I do not care for your petty human matters._ **

_ Thanks. _

Marc took an hour to respond, not so much out of indecision, but because he was so overloaded with work that he forgot about it briefly. 

On one side, they left off in an incredibly difficult place and it was highly possible this was a trap or a joke. On the other side, he did have a really nice night and it was likely his partner could be excited to have slept with a superhero and didn’t want to lose the chance to do it again, even if he was “lesser known”. The more likely possibility was just that Jean-Paul was interested in another fun night and hook ups can be dangerous. Marc imagined it wouldn’t be easy to find trustworthy partners, and even less so to find gay ones. Heroes usually seem more trustworthy to the public eye. And Marc was, or he liked to think so at least. To scummy criminals not so much. 

He eventually agreed and they both set up another night to meet again. 

Aside from their positions, the leaving abruptly and the party before hand, it went almost exactly the same as the last time. Including the dark room and not mentioning Marc’s vigilante background in the slightest. Just good sex, a bit of fun conversing, and Marc leaving before morning. He at least had time to have a formal goodbye. 

Though not as interesting, that night made for a much better story than the one before and Gena had a proper congratulation for him.

 

“Sounds a lot nicer than my clubbing days.” Gena commented while pouring someone coffee.

 

“Your- what?”

 

“I’m messing with you, Marc. It’s good to see you making friends and blowing off some steam.”

 

“Ah yes, two birds with one stone. But when the birds are gone, you will be left alone.” Crawley patted Marc on the back.

Both he and Gena stared at Crawley for a second, not fully understanding what he meant.

 

“Those are some...wise words right there.” She sniggered. 

Jake tried convincing Marc to add more variety to his sex life, but Marc was content with his one partner, even if he was possibly not content with him. Though the thought of Jean-Paul being with other people didn’t sit well with him. Not in an angry way, just a sad one. Marc would likely just be an experience and nothing more and just as many others in his life had, Jean-Paul would move on. 

Marc just got lucky that night and he doubted it would happen again.

So he took the opportunity and continued to spend occasional nights he had off in a last minute booked hotel room with Jean-Paul.

 

~

 

The sun was showing through the small slits in the blinds making Jean-Paul try to curl his face into the pillow further. His sleep was slowly fading and his senses were coming back into focus. He was warm and had nothing more than a comforter covering his naked body. The light sheet had been unintentionally kicked down the bed and now was tangled around his prosthetic legs he forgot take off. Not all the events of the night before had returned to him yet but he had a good idea of what happened and it made him grin to himself. He and the Moon Knight had some amazing nights together and judging by the familiar smells and texture of the sheets, he knew where he was and assumed they recently had another.

A few more moments of enjoying the peace and warmth in the hotel room passed when he realized there was an arm on his waist. 

Jean-Paul glanced up and gasped quietly, moving back while covering his chest instinctively. 

Moon Knight always left right after they were finished. 

He  _ always _ left.

Which means he should have left last night as well.

But there was a man in the bed that smelled and felt just like him. Like some expensive cologne watered down and a hint of metal. Even in the dark where it was difficult to see him, Jean-Paul could tell his lover was hairy and had a beard along with many scars across his skin judging by how he felt when they kissed and this man fit that description albeit vague. Jean-Paul’s gaze fell down the other man’s body and he had to tear his eyes away to look for the definitive proof he needed. When sat up and looked over the bed, he found what he was looking for. 

Moon Knight’s signature outfit complete with gadgets, darts and all laying on the ground tossed over and momentarily forgotten about. 

Jean-Paul covered his face with his hand still registering the information. It blew his mind just knowing that one of New York’s more feared vigilantes and Brooklyn’s personal cryptid had been interested in him. Their sex had been mind-blowing, but the man in front of him was astounding in his own right. 

He looked like a mess.

Hair sticking up in all places, bandage lazily placed over his injured nose, a body that showed clear signs of working out but also of a pathetic diet, mouth slightly open and ajar shoved into the pillow underneath him, and dark circles around his eyes that looked like that of a college student. 

Jean-Paul loved it.

He shuffled back into place and sighed once the warmth returned. He reached up and held Moon Knight’s face, thumbs stroking his beard softly as the other man hummed in his sleep. Jean-Paul started kissing him, ignoring their morning breath as well as he could, when Moon Knight slowly woke up. 

It started with soft confused sounds then with slowly opening eyes and, fuck, he had beautiful eyes. Even if a second later they were wide with shock. 

There was a few seconds of silence that felt like an hour before one of them spoke.

 

“Allo.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“You didn’t leave this time.”

 

“I fell asleep.” It was more of a panicked realization than a response. Moon Knight signed rubbed his face in mild aggravation.

 

“I’m..sorry?”

 

“No it’s- It’s not a big deal it’s just, you know with the entire identity thing…” Jean-Paul nodded, not fully understanding what that had to do with anything but he let it go. The other man just stared and his expression slowly softened as Jean-Paul’s hands returned to cupping his face. They kissed again for a few more seconds before he pulled away. Moon Knight tried to follow his lips but Jean-Paul started talking before he could. 

 

“You look good if that was a concern.” Moon Knight, to his surprise, blushed and looked away. Fuck, he was cute. “Do I get a name or should I continue calling you ‘Moon Knight’. Or perhaps you would prefer ‘Mr. Knight’?” The other man scoffed.

 

“My name’s Marc.”


End file.
